Once Upon a Fairytale
by jessiexx34
Summary: Its been six months since Chuck Bass declared his love to his girlfriend, Blair Waldorf. And yes, they've had their ups and downs, but still, they are completely in love, forever they say. But is forever as long as they think it is?
1. Chapter 1

**Mk, so I have no school today and decided to write a very short beginning to a season three themed story. Sorry its short, I'm trying to update the other story too! R&R PLEASE!**

Chuck Bass grumbled in frustration as he tried to tie around his neck for what seemed like the thousandth time. Either there was someone who wanted him to fail at his job, or he was just running into bad luck. "God damnit!"

A movement from the bed distracted Chuck for a moment as he turned his attention to a brunette. The sheets were draping dangerously low on his girlfriend, and he had to try and remain calm and not get too aroused before his meeting.

"Do you need help?" Blair asked, sitting on the bed as though this is what they did every morning. It wasn't, of course, but Blair had the next week off for Thanksgiving break. Chuck had denied her of their morning wake-up sex, which normally would have bugged her, but considering that he was busy with the deal he was trying to land, she didn't take offense.

Grumbling, Chuck turned away from her, not being able to look at his naked girlfriend on their bed any longer. It was pure torture. Sighing, Blair grabbed Chuck's discarded dress shirt from last night's activities and pulled it over her head, covering herself up so graciously. She tried buttoning the shirt together, but the buttons were buttoned unevenly. "I'm fine," he mumbled, before throwing his tie on the bed.

"It's understandable that you're so nervous," Blair said, wrapping the tie around Chuck's neck and tying it within a matter of seconds. Chuck looked at the blue tie, amazed that something that he had struggled with for the last half hour could be fixed in seconds by his girlfriend. "You have a very important business deal to land today, Mr. CEO."

He sighed and walked out of the bedroom, Blair following behind him. Chuck sat down at their kitchen table and poured himself a cup of coffee that was already premade. How people survived without a chef and maids was a mystery to Chuck.

Sitting on Chuck's lap, Blair smirked as she felt him react. So he had a business meeting, but he had rejected her this morning! There needed to be some sort of punishment. "I can't concentrate on my business proposal," Chuck mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Blair's collarbone. She laughed and took a bite of the eggs that had been prepared.

It had been six months since Chuck declared his love for Blair. Thanksgiving was right around the corner, along with her birthday, but Blair had gotten her present. She had gotten her knight in shinning armor, the leading man in her movie, the cheese in her macaroni and cheese. Sure, there had been moments when all Blair wanted to do was quit this relationship because they were both completely stubborn, but she wouldn't. She loved Chuck more then anything, and if she needed to put energy into this relationship, then so be it. After all, it was already more exciting then her relationship with Nate had been.

"You'll do fine, Mr. CEO of Bass Industries" Blair cooed, her fingers untying the tie she had just done. Chuck sighed, and kissed her lips before grabbing her hands and placing them between them.

"I know I'll do fine, and that'll make tonight worth everything," Chuck replied, and Blair groaned before retying the tie for the second time. He brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed the softly.

He was speaking the truth, Blair mused, and besides, even if she did manage to seduce him into their bedroom, he'd most likely be late for the meeting once she was finished with him. Moving to the seat next to him, Blair finished the plate of eggs she had dished out for herself and watched Chuck finish his cup of coffee before he stood and grabbed his briefcase.

"I call you at lunch to let you know how the business proposal is going." He said, kissing Blair's cheek. "I love you."

She never got tired of hearing him declare his love for her. "Love you too." She responded, returning the kiss. He smiled, never tired of hearing her declare her undying love for him.

Blair watched him go and looked around the rather spacious apartment. She did hate the furnishing in their bedroom, perhaps she could go shopping for some new…No. That was something the couple had to do together. Perhaps she could go shopping for the guest room…

Ah ha! That was what she could do, and with the help from her loyal followers. Sure, she could always call Serena van der Woodesn, but that would involve making Serena lie about something and skip work, which was something Blair could never imagine. And anyways, she and Serena were still fighting about something stupid again.

Grabbing her cell phone, Blair quickly texted Isabelle and Melissa about the plans for the day. The agreed within moments. Oh, one day, there would be more people that worshiped Blair, but for right now, they would have to do.

Her cell phone vibrated and Blair rolled her eyes as she opened the message. It was probably Isabelle. She was the blond out of the group, figuratively and literally. But a smile teased her lips as she stood up to go get ready for her day of shopping.

_B-_

_Missing you already._

_-C_

What were they like before they started each other? Blair could remember vaguely, but now their relationship was worth all the hurt they had placed on each other. He was the cheese in her macaroni and cheese, the milk with her Oreo (because that was milk's favorite cookie!). They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. And that was how Blair wanted them to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mk, I know I started this story like, yesterday? Yeah, yesterday. And because I have no school today, I wrote a longer chapter then the first chapter. Yes, the first chapter sucked cause it was short, but the first chapter of all my stories are short and crappy. REVIEW! PLEASE! And I am working on the next chapter of Our Love is So Dysfunctional so don't panic ;]**

**I don't own GG, so I fail at love.**

Sighing, Blair continued moving down the rows of furniture, her eyes moving across the beds. Her cell phone hadn't rung or vibrated with a text message at all since Chuck had sent her the lovely text message that morning. Normally, this wouldn't surprise her, but right now, she was worried. After all, he had a huge business meeting that morning.

Biting her lip, Blair tried to focus her attention on the bedroom set in front of her. It wasn't one she would normally pick, but she had to pretend that her attention was completely focused on the set. Isabelle and Melissa stood behind her, not sure how to react to the ugly furniture. It looked orange in the light for god sake!

"What do you think of this set?" Blair asked, as though she was seriously thinking about buying the set.

"It's unique," Melissa said, putting out an answer that would have satisfied whatever Blair was thinking. The red head had some brains, unlike the blond next to them.

Isabelle tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and tilted her head. "It's horrendous. Who in their right mind would ever buy orange furniture?"

Turning, Blair debated on how to react to the comment. If she liked it, she would have ripped Isabelle's head off, but since she didn't like the furniture, she could be nice to Isabelle and complement her on her taste of fashion.

Her thoughts were distracted moments later when her purse vibrated. Looking at her friends excitedly, Blair showed her phone, letting them know to take a quick walk as she talked to her boyfriend. Melissa and Isabelle nodded excitedly before taking out their cell phones and walking away, calling their men.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey," Chuck said, his phone pressed to his ear as he cleaned up the papers spewed across the long table. The meeting had gone on for at least three hours, papers being passed around and arguments brewing. "How are you?"

"Fine. Shopping with Isabelle and Melissa for guest room furniture," Blair said, sitting down on the fake bed on the ugly bed furniture, swinging her feet. "How was the board meeting?"

Chuck finished picking the papers up and smiled into the phone. "Spending all my money, Waldorf? I'd think that the only reason you were dating me was because I was rich."

Laughing, Blair ignored the look she was receiving from one of the workers. "I thought it was because your amazing in bed, but it could be a little of both." She flopped down on the bed, her dark curls escaping the headband and splaying all over the pillows. "But you're ignoring the question: how was the meeting?"

He smirked; proud he had captured the heart of such a delicate woman. "At least we know you didn't fall in love with me for my charm or anything of that importance." As he exited the room, he dropped the folder of papers on his secretary, Heather, desk. Turning his tone serious, he pretended like something bad had happened. "It wasn't the best meeting ever," he said, adding in a sigh.

Blair frowned. "Well, they didn't need your business anyways. Those stuck-up jerks will fail at whatever business deal they accept and-"

"Hey B? I landed the deal."

Gasping, Blair couldn't believe it! This business deal had been all Chuck thought about every second of every day the last two months; well, besides her of course. But she was so proud of him! She knew how important this was, because he wanted to break away from his father's shadow, and this was the way. "I'm so proud of you! Chuck, that's great!"

Smiling through the phone, Chuck quietly closed the door behind him as he entered his important CEO office. It was the average office, but probably twice the size. His desk was located in the center of the room, in front of the large window that showed the city bellow. On his desk was everything he needed. A picture of him and Blair was right near his papers, and right behind that was a picture of his mother and father.

The picture had to be the only picture Chuck had of his mother, and the fact that it was with his deceased father made it even better, in a good way of course. Bart actually looked rather happy, not the fake happy Bart perfected over the years, but really happy. And the pictures were similar: both men were not looking at the camera, but the woman in their arms. And they both looked completely smitten with their brunette.

If only he had been able to know his mother outside of the stories he heard from home videos when Evelyn was pregnant with him. His parents had been so happy together, before she died, and Chuck could only wonder how different his life would have been if Evelyn had been alive. Maybe if she had been alive, he wouldn't have gotten together with Blair, which would have been horrible.

"Thanks Blair. I was thinking that maybe we could go out for a romantic dinner-"

"Of course!"

"-in Paris."

Blair removed the phone from her ear and looked at it, as though the phone was Chuck's face. Paris? For the weekend or something? And then she smiled to herself. With her father too! And Roman, but Blair was happy that if the two went to Paris, they could meet up with Harold! She hadn't seen her father in months, and Blair had been craving to see her father again. Yes, Cyrus was a good stepfather, but honestly, she loved her father more.

"Chuck! That'd be great! But don't you have work or something?" Blair asked, wrapping a curl around her index finger. She ignored the strange and annoyed looks from the people walking by as she continued to lie on the bed.

"I just landed the biggest deal of my career so far, I think Heather could clear my schedule for the next couple of days if you wanted to go to Paris for Thanksgiving and spend it with you father. He said it would be alright," he rambled, a little nervous of the whole 'meeting-the-father-who-was-gay' idea. He wore enough purple, so hopefully Harold and Roman didn't get the idea that he was only dating Blair to hide his true sexuality.

Sighing, Blair held the phone close to her ear before it dawned on her: she wasn't packed! Standing up and fluffing her hair, she walked away from the bed display as though it had been wrinkled the moment she had walked over there. "I need to pack! When are we leaving?!"

"Nine tonight. The helicopter will be arriving a little earlier in case we want to leave early."

Blair gasped! There wasn't even ten hours until she left. "I need to pack! I need to shop! Meet me at home when you're done with whatever meetings you have, ok?"

Their home. Chuck chuckled at the thought. They were in a serious relationship and they were living together. "Alright. I'll be there in an hour; I have some paperwork to do. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Blair said, snapping her phone shut before opening it again and texting her minions to come over to her _now_. She would need more then enough help to pack for the trip. This would be the first trip her and Chuck would take together as a couple, considering her abandoned her in Tuscany, and this was going to be memorable.

*~*~*~*

"So, we're leaving for Paris for a couple days. Yes mom, I know. You don't like Chuck because he hurt me so many times, but I'm still introducing him to daddy whether you like it or not." Blair argued as she continued to putter around the penthouse. She just had to be the responsible daughter and call her mother to let her know that she and Chuck would be going to Paris. Of course, because of this, Eleanor had to give her personal opinion about the relationship.

Her suitcase was packed with all the necessities: dresses, skirts, blouses, shoes, a couple surprises for Chuck, and make-up and hair products that made Blair beautiful every morning. "Yes mother. I know. Love you too." And with that, Blair closed her cell phone and threw it on the bed as though the cell phone was radio active or something. "I hate you!" she whispered angrily at the phone.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She laughed as she felt his kisses coax her neck. "Well, someone is a little happy, now aren't they?" A laugh escaped his lips as he turned to face her.

"Are you packed?" Chuck asked, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his favorite spot. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I packed for you, me, and probably a third world country. Never underestimate my packing skills." She teased, wrestling out of his grip. Chuck groaned as he tried to keep her close, but had no success.

"Who were you on the phone with? It seemed like you were having the best conversation ever," Chuck teased, sitting on the bed, emailing someone on his blackberry. He could practically hear Blair roll her eyes, but could actually hear her scoff.

Blair threw some more hair supplies into her bathroom bag before replying. "My mother." She said, groaning. Chuck could hear the disdain in her voice and walked over to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked and Blair looked up. No, she really didn't. Talking about her mother allowed the topic of how her mother hated Chuck, which would make everything awkward.

"Honestly, no." Blair said, giving him the look that translated into 'I-will-kill-you-if-we-talk-about-this-anymore'. He knew that this was a sore subject. Hell, anything that included her mother in a conversation was horrible, but being Chuck Bass, he'd bring it up. Eventually.

Wrapping his arms around her waist again, Chuck rested his head on her shoulder. "We could talk about it."

"No. But I know something that won't involve a lot of talking…" Blair said, turning to face Chuck as her fingers busied themselves with the dress shirt. He laughed and pulled her close.

"You are going to be the death of me, Waldorf." he mumbled, lifting the dress over her petite body and gazing at her beautiful body. He never got tired of Blair, it was like every time they made love was like their first time.

"Well, we need practice before we can be part of a club." Blair stated, pushing the dress shirt to the bathroom floor.

"What club?"

"The mile-high club."

**R&R**


End file.
